everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Koprze/Brudnopiseł
Plany #Wygląd nowego gejowskiego jego Chłopak płci męskiej, choć troszkę damskiej. Ma epicką pastelową paletę, ale będzie chciał udowadniać, że jest macho. Nie będzie mu się udawało. Plik:Cytat1.pngMożesz mnie nazywać Johann.. ALE NIE HANNE, ALBO UBIJĘ.Plik:Cytat2.png -Jak się nie przedstawiać według Hanne. Osobowość Chłopak zazwyczaj jest osobą sympatyczną. Nie ma większych problemów ze znajdowaniem kolegów. Zazwyczaj łatwo z nim się rozmawia, chyba że rozpoczniesz drażliwe tematy to zmienia się w potwora jakich mało. Albo baby w okresie, to prawie to samo. Z trudem wybacza obrażanie i jest on osobą mściwą. A obrazić go łatwo.. Mimo iż lubi manifestować swoją męskość, nosi on dziewczęce ubrania, gdyż nie chce zawieźć swojej mamy z aspiracjami, by mieć same córeczki. Nie lubi zawodzić najbliższych mu osób. Może nie lubi, gdy inni mu rozkazują, lub dają kazania to może to przełknąć, by ucieszyć innych. Bardzo ceni swój honor, więc do wielu zainteresowań się nie przyznaje, gdyż są za mało męskie. Jednakże nie może się zmienić, gdyż uważa, że lepszy taki troszkę damski on niż męski zabijaka. Mimo wszystko nie przyzna się, gdyż boi się utraty honoru przed oczami całego tłumu. Jest bardziej ekstrawertykiem i lubi się spotykać z kumplami, np.: na meczu koszykarskim. Także ma ognisty temperament, który cały czas pokazuje. Szlachetny, czy buntownik? Buntownik z krwi i kości. Jego płeć ukazuje jego bunt. Baletnica nie powinna być płci męskiej. A Hanne nie ma zamiaru zmieniać sobie płci. Przy okazji nie lubi się pokazywać jako delikatny, bezużyteczny koleś, co stoi w sukience. O nie. Wygląd Hanne nie ma męskiego wyglądu. Jego włosy są kolorowe - ma jasnoniebieskie, jasnoróżowe i jasnobeżowe pasemka. Odstają one po bokach. Jego oczy posiadają niebieski kolor a jego skóra jest jasna. Zainteresowania Walka wręcz Chłopak kocha walkę wręcz. Nie chce być spostrzegany jako nieumiejętny tancerz, lecz jako wojownik walczący o swoje racje. Nie jest on najlepszy, ale na tyle sprytny by walczyć stylem baletowym. Jak to nazywa jego trener. Hanne przypadkiem połączył balet z walkami wręcz i tak wyszedł styl baletowy. Balet Mimo, iż bardzo się tego wstydzi to chłopak na serio lubi balet. Nie chciałby, aby nikt inny się o tym dowiedział, ale jest to jego grzeszna przyjemność. Relacje Rodzina Chłopak ma nadopiekuńczą matkę. Chciałaby, żeby był dziewczynką, ale jako, że nie jest to musiała sobie poradzić. Dlatego kupuje mu różowe, pastelowe ciuchy, czesze go i mal.. Znaczy chce malować, ale Hanne zawsze w porę ucieka. Mimo iż nienawidzi takich zachowań, to nadal kocha matkę i nie chce jej sprawić przykrości. Przyjaciele Chłopak lubi.. Miłość Chłopak jest zainteresowany , choć nie przyznaje się do tego. Wrogowie Johann szczerze nienawidzi ludzi, którzy nabijają się z jego niemęskiej urody. Może z bólem zrozumieć, że ludzie się mylą, albo nazwą go dziewczęcym, jednakże nabijanie się z niego jest nie dopuszczenia. Relacje z Bajka Dzielny ołowiany żołnierzyk - baśń Hansa Christiana Andersena z 2 października 1838 o ołowianym żołnierzyku, który miał, gdyż jedną nogę, gdyż zabrakło dla niego ołowiu. Żołnierzyk nie przejął się tym i ciągle wpatrywał się w tancerkę... Lecz los ich rozdzielił, gdyż żołnierzyk został wysłany na "tułaczkę"... Najpierw wypadł przez okno, potem został zabrany przez uliczników, wrzucony do łódki w rynsztoku, połknięty przez rybę, by koniec końców wrócić, by nadal móc znów patrzeć w tancerkę... Dzięki swojemu uporowi i wielkiej determinacji wrócił do swojej tancerki, a ta wynagrodziła odwzajemnieniem uczucia, które było silniejsze niż unicestwienie... Biografia Chłopak nie miał trudnego życia - wkurzające, ale nie trudne. Urodził się w domu, nigdy nie spotkał swojego ojca, ale mógłby być w połowie psem. Jego matka od początku jego życia była nadopiekuńcza. Zawsze go czesała, malowała, kupowała mu słodkie ubrania dla dziewczyn itd. W skrócie nie miał życia, kolegów, ani męskich wzorców. Kiedy był młodszy, nie przeszkadzało mu to, lecz z wiekiem zaczęły się hormony, aspiracje, chęć bliskości z innymi kolesiami i pokazania swojej męskości. Z tego powodu chłopak wkurza się, gdy się go nazywa dziewczęcą. Cytaty Plik:Cytat1.pngMożesz mnie nazywać Johann.. ALE NIE HANNE, ALBO UBIJĘ.Plik:Cytat2.png -Jak się nie przedstawiać według Hanne. Plik:Cytat1.pngAle mam buntownicze skarpetki..Plik:Cytat2.png -Pokazując jakim buntownikiem jest. Plik:Cytat1.pngMama zawsze chciała dziewczynkę, ale niestety urodziłem się z ogórkiem zamiast cytrynek.Plik:Cytat2.png -Powód, dla którego musi nosić urocze ciuszki. Plik:Cytat1.pngPlik:Cytat2.png - Ciekawostki #Hanne po szwedzku oznacza samca. #Lecz jest to imię żeńskie. #Prawdopodobnie ma w sobie coś z psa. ##Możliwe, że jego ojciec był w połowie psem. #Ilddans oznacza taniec z ogniem. Stroje Basic W jego stroju dominują kolory pastelowe, głównie róże, ale także posiada czarne dodatki, które mogą zostać niezauważone. Ma na sobie różowy płaszczyk z brązowymi guziczkami a pod nim widnieje czarna bluzka z jego ulubionym zespołem muzycznym - Spellknot. Jego spodnie to tzw. Alladynki. Są barwy różowej a na górze przywiązane są czarnym paskiem. Jego buty, które troszkę przypominają balerinki z zasłoniętą górą również są w różach. Pod nimi ma czarne skarpetki z niebieskimi kropkami.